The loving life of Maximum Ride
by XXheartlessrobotXX
Summary: Max and fang can be finally together, or can they? Tells all from Max to her new kids? Rate and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

The Loving Life of Maximum Ride

By: XXheartlessrobotXX

Max P.O.V:  
>I woke up lying in a bed. How long did I sleep for? I thought, as I looked up to see the bright sunlight blind me. I got up and noticed I only had underpants and a tank on, so I put on a shirt, a white button down, and went downstairs.<br>Morning beautiful Fang said as I came into the kitchen. He was making breakfast: eggs, bacon, and toast. You look good in my shirts; maybe you should wear them more often. He grinned at me and made me smile, Well maybe I will; hmmm which one? The plaid one next or your black shirt you love so much? His grin faded away as he stopped making breakfast and pulled down the sleeves of the shirt I was wearing. I noticed that I was trapped as he smiled wickedly and pulled me up onto the counter. I was going to protest but I had no words to say as he kissed me. Oh, that kiss was beautiful; I swear that Fang is the BEST kisser in the world. I just hope he knows that I love him so much, and I wish that I could be with him forever.  
>Fang pulled away, smirking at my dazed expression, and returned to finish breakfast. I ran upstairs again to grab jeans to put on. When I came back down, Fang had everything all ready as we sat down to eat. Afterwards, I washed the dishes and then sat on the couch next to Fang.<br>I love you Fang, you don t know how much I love you and it s a lot. I told him. I know, and you don t know how much I love you too. He said as he kissed my neck, which calmed me down by his touch. All was bliss until the door suddenly opened, and I heard a familiar voice. So this is where you run to when I leave you? I turned from Fang; only see the one person I wish I hadn t. Dylan. All I could think was Oh Shit.

Dylan look extremely angry, glaring at me with a look that could kill. How did you find me? I whispered to him. Dylan suddenly laughed, long and hard; it gave me the creeps, I planted a microchip in your clothes he responded as he held up the tracker.  
>So, you rather take a street rat instead of a prince, Max? He questioned, as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard of. Hell yeah! I snapped at him. I was so filled with anger I forgot that Fang was even in the room. Max can be with anyone she loves, and gladly she doesn t love YOU! he said, so calmly he could have been talking about the rain that was supposed to start this afternoon. I was so happy to hear that Fang was sticking up for me.<br>Dylan had a scowl on his face as he grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the door shouting Come on Maxi, we are going home NOW! I screamed at the pain of Dylan pulling my hair. Fang immediately jumped up to stop Dylan, but wasn t fast enough to dodge Dylan s punch in the stomach. You all keep forgetting, Max is still married to me. He snarled at Fang. While Dylan was distracted by Fang, I finally managed to pull my hair out of his grasp, and kick Dylan in the back of the leg, causing him to fall down.  
>THIS IS FOR HURTING FANG. I screamed at him as I kicked in the stomach. THIS IS FOR PULLING MY HAIR. I screamed again as I punch him in the face. His nose was broken, and he looked like he was about to pass out, but I didn t care. Anger consumed me, all I wanted to do was beat the crap out of him, for all that he has put me through. I was raising my fist for another blow when I felt a hand grab it gently. I turned to see Fang, and instantly my anger vanished. I turned my attention to Dylan again, who had actually passed out. I grabbed the tracker from his pocket, and went to the kitchen. I grabbed the meat pounder, and smashed it to pieces. I turned around to see Fang smirking. Remind me to NEVER do anything to make you mad. He said as he walked over and hugged me. Are you okay? he asked me.<br>I breathed in and out before answering him. Fang, I m a lot better now. I said. I broke away from his embrace, much to his confusion, until I said, I need to do one more thing. I ran out to the car, and drove into town to the courthouse. Finally, I got my hands on some divorce papers and a restraining order dye to effect immediately. I filled them out, (I had to forge Dylan s name to get it certified) and I came back to Fang, jumping on him, saying I never have to deal with him EVER again!

FP.O.V:  
>*Flashback* Max ran back from whatever she came from and jumped on me, gladly I caught her she was smiling at me when she said:<br>Max- I never have to deal with Dylan EVER again!  
>*End of Flashback*<br>After she said that I was so excited when she said that I just kissed her on the spot, oh now I know that Max is the girl that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Max? I said as I carried her inside my house, yeah she muffled as she put her head in my shirt, her breath warmed me. I was going to ask her to marry me but instead I said Do you want to live with me? Gosh, why did I say that? My voice quieted down as I plopped he down on the couch.

MP.O.V:  
>After Fang said that I knew what he meant, he was asking me to marry him. Finally Fang I ve been waiting for this for a long time! I knew what to say to him I ve always knew my answer, so I said yeah Fang, I will marry you.<p>

FP.O.V:  
>After I heard those six words I couldn t believe she understood what I meant, I m not calling her stupid she is intelligent and pretty, no she isn t pretty she is beautiful; so beautiful. You mean it? I said and she just nodded, I can t blame her because she is exhausted. I am too so I passed out.<br>MP.O.V:  
>I woke up to my phone ringing, I picked it up. It was Ella, WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU GOT RID OF THAT DOUCHEBAG! Ell- Max I am your sister and I love you but you should be with Fang. He loves you so much and that is final Ella I am marrying Fang. The minute I said that I heard a high-pitched squeal from the other line. Ella is Nudge there? I asked and Nudge got on the line and she said, ZOMG Max you are going to have a wedding with flowers and music and Oh, it ll be on the beach; yeah it ll be beautiful a beach wedding and we will do your hair and you can pick the dress, the cake, the venue an- Ella finally shut her up thank Ella I thought. Guys ok I have to go; come over and tell the guys, ok, ok bye I hung up. I sat down next to Fang he was grinning at me and said so was that Ella and Nudge? Yeah they are going tell the others and Dylan is going to jail I was smiling and my eyes lit up. Fang was so happy he picked me up and twirled me around. I told him about the beach wedding and he agreed.<br>FP.O.V:  
>Max told me about the wedding stuff and I said as long as I can wear black and that there is black in the color scheme. She said black and white is the color scheme; all of a sudden my phone rang Oh great, it s Iggy I thought. I picked up the phone hey wassup? I said, don t wassup me finally you are marrying Max! I am so proud of you Fang for finally getting married. Nudge told me it s a beach wedding ad that s awesome, me and Gazzy will help and the wedding should be soon like in ten weeks, so get ready Igg hung up, Ten weeks? How is a wedding going to be prepared in ten weeks, oh well time to tell Max? I thought Max, can you come here? She got up and was very drowsy it was cute. Yeah, Fang what up? she said. So, I got a call from Iggy and he said that we have ten weeks until the wedding and everyone is making the wedding possible. I said and she said They are going to make this wedding really big, aren t they? I nodded.<br>MP.O.V:  
>Week 1: the dress<p>

I was told by Ella and Nudge that we are going to play laser tag, this sound cool so I'm for it. We came to the mall and guess what? They take me to a dress shop, oh god I thought. The minute I saw David's Bridal I was going to run until Ella knew what I was up to and they dragged me in there. Oh so many dresses and Ella and Nudge thought they were in dress heaven. They gave me seven dresses to put on they ranged in puffy to fishtail, short to tall and everything in between, this is going to take a while I thought. After trying on six of the dresses I didn't like them but the seventh dress was beautiful, it was sleek long strapless white dress with a little ruffle at the top bodice part. When I tried it on I also put on a veil and we were all in awe. "ZOMG Max that is the dress, it is so beautiful on you. You look like a bride" Ella was nodding so we finally found the dress. We also agreed that on the way and at the reception I would wear a tan puffy dress that was a little higher than my knees. Good riddance I thought as we left.

Week 2 and 3: scenery

FP.O.V: I told Max that I would take care of scenery with the guys and she agreed! Wow the girls must have really worn her out with dresses, now I can go to the beach; multiple beaches. Iggy came to pick me up so I left Max with the car to go wherever she wants to. So we went from Jersey Shore to Long Island and all around I am exhausted from this all until I get a call from my mom."Hi Fang, it's been a while. I just wanna say that I'm giving you for your wedding your venue it's an island I bought for you. It's called Fang Island, beautiful beaches, perfect buildings and everything I'll meet you at Long Island beach to show you. Bye" She bought me an island? This is perfect a place for Max and I to live and the family can come, just perfect Max and I. I end up going to meet my mom and Fang Island is perfect. I bring Gazzy and Iggy and we have a venue. Week 5: flowers? MP.O.V: "So, are we having flowers or not? Max, are you even listening to me?" Ella was yelling at me because I fell asleep. "What? Oh yeah, um we will have some flowers and I got it" I said all drowsy. "You sure Max, I can handle it? I nodded because I wanted some part in this. "No I want to handle the flowers and we have the color scheme down so I got it" "alright" I said and it was over.

Week 6: Guests

FP.O.V:  
>So I woke up this morning really early trying not to wake up Max next to me, funny we sleep in the same bed. I grab my notebook and climb to the roof to make a few calls for the invitations, black and white colors: perfect. After I finally got that done Max was up and making breakfast for us: pancakes with scrambled eggs, I got to hand it to her, she is one of the best cooks now that I now know but first is Iggy of course. When she can make a five star meal in an hour call me, just kidding I love her. She already was dressed in a simple white V-neck, skinny jeans and blood red converse. Her hair was down and long, to the top of her back which grew a lot. I snuck up on her and she freaked out and hit me, I was laughing because it was too priceless which caused her to laugh. I love her laugh; it just makes me feel good that she is happy. After that we sat down to eat and it was pretty good, she is doing a lot better than three years ago. Fang? Max said Yeah I was still a little tired from this morning until Max asked me a question that woke me up wanna go out today? Get Some coffee and a trip to the fountain.<p>

MP.O.V:  
>I am so stupid, why did I ask Fang to go out? I know why because this wedding stuff is bringing stress on us, my poor Fang he must be tired. Yeah, that sounds great! He was grinning at me; his grin is so sexy I love it. I am done with all my wedding stuff so let s go after these dishes. I was happy to see that he was done with all the stuff, so was I and now all we have to do is get married. As I went to do the dishes Fang went upstairs, wonder why?<p>

FP.O.V:  
>Ok you can do this, I thought. She made the perfect plan for him, he can properly propose in front of Max at the fountain. I took out the ring box and checked on the ring, a gold band with the inscription: I love you Max forever on it. I am ready for it all and now is the time; I put on a better shirt, the black one that Max likes so much when he wears it which was my favorite. As I came down Max had already finished the dishes and was checking the mail. Advertisements only came, I hate ads. She grumbled and it made me chuckle, when she noticed she started laughing at me. I grabbed her hand as she crossed her arms, I tickled her until she couldn t breathe and she took my hand as we walked out of our house and soon our home will be on Fang Island. We got some coffee which made me feel so much better, and grabbed lunch. She and I ate like five chicken salad sandwiches, that made the store happy and we left for the fountain. Once we got there Max was smiling as she saw the black and white festival, oh I forgot to tell her. You knew about this Fang? Max asked cockily to me and I shrugged. I may have. After we scoped it all out seeing everything Max sat on the side of the fountain and I got on my knee. Max I love you so much and will you marry me? I got out the ring ad she gasped; she had never done that before with me. Of course Fang I will marry you! She was tearing up when she looked at me, I slipped the rig on her finger and it was a perfect fit. She started crying as I held her and all of a sudden Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel and Ella came and saw Max crying. Oh no, I thought.<p>

EP.O.V: (rare)  
>We were going to the black and white festival with the rest of flock; it was already a great day hanging out with Iggy when Gazzy pointed out Max and Fang at the fountain. There was already something not right about them, when I got a better look I saw Max was CRYING! What the hell did he do to my big sister? I told Iggy ad Nudge and we all were staring at them until Fang saw us, then we stormed up to them, Iggy pushed Fang to the wall yelling at him and we comforted Max. When she stopped crying she ran over to Fang and started kissing him showing her hand to us. That s when I saw it a ring, not just any ring it s a gold engagement ring. OH MY GOD, look at that ring. Fang we are so sorry for everything that happened and we didn t know about it and my goodness how long can you two kiss an- Angel covered Nudge s mouth. After that we all apologized and we were just in awe of what Fang did to show his love, beautiful. Max was so happy with Fang and she was enjoying life, I can tell. We left them after diner so we can get to work: completing their bachelor and bachelorette parties and their wedding gifts.<p>

FP.O.V:  
>After that all happened we went home and Max said I am so sorry Fang. I look at her in surprise and say why? Because you were getting proposed to or you felt so happy that you cried, because you have no reason to apologize. I smiled at her and we sat on the couch and watch corny horror movies. She rested her head on my chest and I felt very comfortable with her like always. Then I knew it was time so I said Max I found our new home and venue at the same place. She looked up at me confused, so I said do you want to live at Fang Island?<p>

*Flashback*  
>Fang- Max I found our new home and venue at the same place. She looked up at me confused Fang- do you want to live at Fang Island?<p>

*End Flashback*

MP.O.V:  
>Fang Island? Where is that? I thought, I said is it ours? He nodded at me, I was so confused so he said my mother bought us an island for our wedding gift and the mist beautiful beach is there and the exact replica of most of the town and we can pick a house and everyone else we know can live there and it ll be a new city with everything in it! He sounded a little excited and so was I so I said you know what? That sounds amazing Fang and we should move there! I kissed him on the cheek; I was even more excited than Fang, it must be beautiful if Fang likes it so I m for it!<p>

FP.O.V:  
>Week 7: music<p>

I called this part of the planning because we both like the same music. So I went to the Evanescence concert backstage and went to talk to Amy Lee (old friend). Her hair was sleeked back in a high ponytail and she was wearing a red dress. Fang! She shouted as she walked over, didn t look like she aged at all, what can I do for the guy who started off my music career? She has always been a good friend to me. Hey Am, I was just wondering if you could play at my wedding? My fianc , Max loves your music and we have the same taste. I said; she looked sad you re getting married and didn t invite me? Honestly giving me the cold shoulder she whimpered. Her mail guy interrupted our talk and she was handed the invite I sent a week ago, never mind, on the not invited thing. I nodded, she continued so anyway I would love to play for you two at the wedding and congrats Fang! I ll get you a present soon, oops gotta go see you soon. She ran to the stage as she waved bye, typical Amy, always busy on stage. I came home after the concert and Max fell asleep on the bed so I lay next to her. Good I thought, because next week is all about her, then me, then the wedding.

MP.O.V:  
>Week 8: Max s party<p>

When I woke up, Fang was next to me; I felt safe. My phone rang; I picked it up before Fang was bothered by the sound. Max, today you need to get your lazy but up and wear a dress for tonight because we are going out and you are coming because if your not I will drag you outside and you will regret it! Gosh, Ella seems serious I better get dressed. I picked out a black cocktail dress ad midnight blue heels for tonight, but for now I am going to be lazy and sleep. I texted Ella when will you pick me up? She told me at 7pm and I thought about what she is going to do. I was lying on the couch when Fang came in and sat on me. He was grinning at me saying good morning sunshine I smirked and winked at him same to you . He asked me what we are doing today and I told Fang about Ella s plan that I know. He started grinning at me and asked if I wanted to go out for lunch, I quickly said yes to that.  
>We went out for a while, it was nice. After dinner we came home that s when I notice the clock 6:30, crap Ella will be here soon I thought. I ran upstairs and got dressed and did my hair, waves and slight curls. I put on the tiniest of makeup and was looking for my heels, I came downstairs and Fang had them! Fang, I didn t know you own heels. Hmmmmm, that blue is perfect for you. I smiled as he kisses me for the shoes. I put them on and I could see Fang checking me out, like what you see? I said cockily. He just grinned and said now you re my height I put a scowl on my face and he loved it. The car came up and Ella came out, she wore a hot pink one-shoulder dress with black stilettos, Oh Ella I thought. She knocked on the door and Fang opened it, Max, you look so beautiful in that and hot too. I was just going to say the exact same thing Fang came up with his hands around my waist and kissing my neck. Let s go I said and I kissed Fang goodbye and we went off.<br>A few minutes later we were at a building and Ella was telling me that we were there. I entered the building and oh god Ella, not a bachelorette party! I thought. We entered the room to see all of my friends with a black and blue banner saying Congrats Max! I was shocked of their deeds, snacks all set up, there were games and movies all set up. Thanks guys, I really appreciate this. I said. After hours of gifts being received, partying and enjoying life Ella took me home to sleep. Once I got home I took a bath, Fang came in when I was in the tub and grinned at me. Hey, beautiful. Do you want to be left alone? No, I want you here I said. Fang just grinned and leaned in to kiss me. I followed ad we kissed for a long time. I ended up getting out and put on pajamas and fell asleep next to Fang.  
>FP.O.V:<br>Week 9: Fang's party

I woke up feeling warm; I was next to Max this morning. She was passed out from last night; good I thought she deserves it. I left the bed before she shifted around. I then went downstairs to make breakfast, something simple: WAFFLE! Max came down later smiling and she said pack your things Fang, I am ready to start the move.

*Flashback*  
>Max came later smiling.<br>Max- pack your things Fang, I am ready to start the move.

*End of Flashback*

Finally, she is ready. I have been waiting to go to Fang Island for a while now. I told Max that if we hurry, we can stay there until tonight then we have to come back because Iggy said. We packed half of our stuff so it will be 1. Lighter and can come back because of Igg. We drove to Fang Island and then took a boat to the island. I could see Max is enjoying everything from the wind in her hair to the cool breeze from the boat. We see Fang Island up ahead and get off on one of the island s beaches. It s gorgeous Fang! Max shouted from running on the beach, It s like a dream. I came up and put my hands around her waist, it comforted her. We wrote our names in the sand and I took a picture of it (I am so glad Max and I got each other a camera for Christmas). Later we picked our house, it looks like a mansion. Three full floors, pool, the largest library room, dark room (Max and I are in photography now), master bedroom, and right by the beach. I finally have the perfect life with Max, what time is it? Oh crap we got to get back, Max! We got back just in time for me to change into a black, button down shirt and some sneakers when Iggy came. He didn t even knock and I could hear the conversation Max and he were saying:

Max- Wow, Iggy. Didn t even knock Iggy- Hello to you too Max. What up? Max- Nothing really, Fang and I have moved some of our stuff to Fang Island. Iggy- That s great; say, where is Fang? Max- He will be down soon. Do you want some coffee? Iggy- Sure.

They were talking for a little while until I came down while putting on my shirt. See Iggy, I told you that Fang is bringing sexy back. Max smiled as Iggy was laughing. Well you must be lucky to know someone this sexy and my also sexy fianc . I told Iggy. Ok lover boy we got to go. Bye Max. Iggy said and was pushing me out of the door. Max was waving as we left. Iggy said that we are going to have a bachelor party. Why Iggy I thought, we went with a bunch of the other guys to go skydiving. It was a rush, I loved it so much! Then we went to go go-kart racing, and diving by the coast. It was so much fun to just do something stupid once in a while with Iggy, Gazzy and the boys. I came home early in the morning and ate some of Max s cookies she made, so good! I thought. I found Max awake on the couch reading a book about avian bird kids, her favorite book. Hey you she said as she put the book down. I picked her up and took her upstairs so we can sleep. I threw her on the bed and she screamed, I fell asleep first and we went to bed.

MP.O.V:  
>Week 10: Wedding and New home<p>

I ate lunch after I woke up, forget breakfast today. Oh my gosh, I am getting married tomorrow I thought. Fang came down an hour later and when I was cooking, I ve been busy making Fang s wedding gift; I built a black Ferrari with Sam s help. He is getting it tomorrow I am excited for his reaction. After Fang ate we took the rest of our stuff and moved it all to our new home, then we called up everyone about Fang Island and in about three hours the family took other houses all around the island none by us thank god! I had to sleep at Ella s house because the wedding is in about 20 hours.

14 hours left until wedding:

I wake up with Ella, Nudge and my mom fixing my hair, and makeup. I smelled the great smell of coffee, bacon eggs and pancakes (my favorite time for breakfast). Then I get to see myself, beach-like hair waves and my hair looks like sand. I put on the dress that was my favorite out of the seven dresses, but the other girls liked the white wedding dress. My short tan puffy dress with the perfect veil I my bag and white converse, I look beautiful. Oh my god Max, you look amazing! Ella, Nudge and my mom say at the same time. After all of that I started to feel nauseous from the fast pace and the lack of space from hair stylists, makeup crew and tailor. Wow, they already are making this a huge deal. I left the house to smell the air and I saw the person that I hate the most across the street of Fang and my island, Dylan.  
>A large scowl grew on my face, he said Aww, Maxi. All I wanted is to congratulate you for your marriage. He smiled all cockily Get out of here you ass hole! I screamed you aren t even supposed to be in the same town as me or by my house. He tried to grab my arm but I squirmed away and climbed up the tree, I started to call Iggy. Thank god that Dylan can t climb a tree I thought, as I was waiting for Iggy to pick up. Dylan was really pissed off below and he was shouting get down here Max, NOW! NO , I screamed at him; Iggy picked up. Hello Max? Iggy said, Igg you have to help me. Dylan is here and he is trying to get me, I am just glad that he can t climb a tree. I said which made my voice crack. Ok, I am coming to get you. Hurry Iggy I am scared this time. All of a sudden the tree started moving; oh no Dylan is shaking the tree. I got up and jumped to the side window sill, I knocked on the glass of the window and motioned Ella and Nudge to come outside. Then I started climbing to the roof to walk on the shingles. Dylan was catching up to me until Iggy pulled up and honked on the horn, that s the cue I thought. I jumped off ad hit the pavement and ran inside the car with Ella and Nudge behind me. Iggy sped off and Dylan looked like he was cursing from behind, I laughed.<p>

*Flashback*  
>Iggy s phone rang Iggy- Hello, Max? Max- Igg you have to help me. Dylan is here and he is trying to get me, I am just glad that he can t climb a tree. Iggy- Ok, I m coming to get you. Max- Hurry Iggy, I m scared this time. Fang- What happened Iggy? Iggy- I-it s Max, Dylan came and she is up a tree. Fang- Let me come with you Iggy- Ok, but you have to be hidden from Max Fang- allright<p>

*End Flashback*

IGGY P.O.V: (rare)

After a few minutes passed by the girls started working on Max s hair. I looked over to see how Fang was doing because he was slouching so Max can t see him. He still looked concerned, so I said hey Max, how are you? I m good, better than before and I wish Fang was here. She sighed. I could see that Fang felt a little relieved now. I forgot to tell you guys about the flowers she said as Max pulled out the bouquet: it was an alternative array of black and white roses with one red rose in the middle. Max, they re beautiful Ella said. They were beautiful, Max said that the black roses are for Fang and the white roses are for her; but the red one in the middle is for their love. I parked the car and told Max to go to the trunk because Fang was coming in the car . Fang opened the door and then shut it to make the sound as Max slipped out from the trunk. He sat up straight and stretched, Max waved as I drove off.  
>10 hours until wedding:<p>

MP.O.V:  
>I slipped out of the trunk to hear Hey sunshine I smile and turn around Sam! I shout and jump at him for a bear hug, I am so happy to see him. I took off my tan converse and walked on the beach. Sam gave me a black box and said happy wedding Max I opened the box and it was a pair of white converse. I love them Sam, I will wear them when I say I do I smiled at him and got another bear hug. Then I wrote my name in the sand; it was a big MAX in the sand. It was awesome until once again I heard that same voice that really pisses me off. You thought you could get away from me? Huh Max? Why, Dylan? Why won t you leave me alone? I screamed and threw rocks at him, which probably didn t even affect him because he was still walking at me. I ran into the security tent where Sam and the football boys were hanging out freaking out because of Dylan. Sam sets my shoes to the table from saying how much of a great guy he was and showing the others my new shoes (typical Sam, always bragging). All the guys came around Dylan and asked what he wanted, I told Sam that I had filed a restraining order on him and he isn t even supposed to be on Fang Island. I called the police when Dylan tried to touch me and the guys got in a fight. After a good ten minutes the police arrived and Dylan was going to be taken far away from me to a jail. After I gave my statement I grabbed a mic and started singing "This is for Fang" I shouted:<p>

_I'm in trouble  
>I'm an addict<br>I'm addicted to this boy  
>He's got my heart tied in a knot<br>And my stomach in a whirl_

But even worse  
>I can't stop calling him<br>He's all I want and more  
>I mean damn<br>What's not to adore?

I've been playing too much guitar  
>I, I've been listening to jazz<br>I called so many times  
>I swear he's going mad<br>And that cellular will be the death of us  
>I swear, I swear<p>

And oh  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Oh

I'm running my mouth  
>Just like I got him<br>But I surely don't

Because he's so  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Rock 'n roll  
>And out of my league<br>Is he out of my league?  
>Let's hope not<p>

I'm in trouble  
>I'm so cliche<br>See that word just wears me out  
>Makes me feel like just another girl<br>To laugh and joke about

But even worse  
>I can't stop calling him<br>I love to hear that voice  
>And honestly<br>I'm left with no choice

I've been playing too much guitar  
>I, I've been listening to jazz<br>I called so many times  
>I swear he's going mad<br>And that cellular will be the death of us  
>I swear, I swear<p>

And oh  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Oh

I'm running my mouth  
>Just like I got him<br>But I surely don't

Because he's so  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Rock 'n roll  
>And out of my league<br>Is he out of my league?  
>Let's hope not<p>

And oh  
>O-oh, o-oh, o-ooh<br>Oh, oh

I finished the song with a big grin. Dylan was so angry he was yelling and kicking, trying to hit me. Ella and Nudge came and I told them what happened, we finished my hair and I put on my converse and the white dress (I am glad that we planned what we did). All the guests came and Gazzy was ready, he was the ring bearer. Angel looked like an angel, she was the prettiest flower girl I ever saw. I saw Jeb, JJ, my mom and so many others. I am ready to become Mrs. Maximum Ride.

5 minutes until wedding:

FP.O.V:  
>It s almost time, I thought. I am going to become Mr. Fang Ride, I get a glimpse of Max running to get to the isle she looks like an angel rushing past me. Oh I am so ready for this, I thought. I got on the platform with Iggy next to me. The music started playing Here Comes the Bride. Max started coming down the aisle with Ari walking her down. I started grinning when I saw Max s face under the is so beautiful, her hair looked very beachy and perfect to go surfing with, she had little makeup on which brought out her eyes and face, I love it all nice job Ella and Nudge. Ari took off the veil from Max s face and gave her a hug, I held out my hand which she took. We said our vows "Max I take you as my loving wife, to have and to hold. In sickness and i health, Forever." I finished as I slipped on her ring onto her figer. "And I take you Fang, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, forever." She slipped my rig o my finger and looked in my ofa sudden I leaned in and we kissed, oh I loved it and this is perfect. "Just if you did't know,that is out i do's." Everyoe was cheering and clapping as I picked up Max ad carried her to the reception area. I nodd at Sam when I see her shoes and he knew what i was saying, good.<p>

MP.O.V

Oh my god. I am married to Fang, best wedding ever! It was now time to give Fang his car Sam and I worked on. I grabbed the microphone and said "Everyone can I have your attention please?" It was silent "I just want to say thank you to everyone and I have a little something for Fang." Fang looked puzzled when I nodded to Sam. He left the tent and I pulled down a curtian which showed the car. Fang had his mouth opean when he saw it and came over to me and kissed me. "I love you" he said to me and kissed my head. "I know" I said and guestured to the car. he looked at it and I told him that Sam and I re-built it from tackeled Sam ad they were playing around until I turned the car on. It purred which made Sam and Fang just stare. I smiled when they were looking at it, the other football guys were also staring at it and I said "Fang it's your car. Go to it" and I started laughing.

After the whole event from Fang flipping out when Jost wanted to drive,I got to talk to my mom."Hey mom" I said, "oh Max I am so proud of you for following your heart." She said. We all started dancing with each other. I danced with Jeb and he was crying, oh Jeb I thought. I danced with Fang durring the Taylor Swift song "You Belong with Me" I felt so at home in his arms whe we danced.I smiled at his grin as I rested my head on his everything we walked o the beach, no shoes again and held hands as we left footprits in the sand.

I took off my dress to show my bikini and grabbed a surfboard and ran in the water to surf. Fang came after me in his black trunks, which he also had under his suit and started swimmig underwater. I'm glad that I painted my board glow in the dark green and blue because I saw a dark shadow as I surfed the waves and avoided it. I sat on my board waiting for the next wave when Fang jumped out of the water ad grabbed my waist, I screamed and fell in the I came up Fang had my board and he was surfing the next wave, my wave. I was mad so I put pressure on the end of the surfboard and he fell off. I started laughing as the other guests came in the water. Fag didn't come up yet. "Fang?,Fang where are you?" I was saying, I am really worried. Where is my husband I thought when I was being pulled underwater. I opeaned a glo-stick and saw Fang there grinning at me, that jerk! I was so worried,I-I can't remember why I was mad. All I was thinking about was this kiss that is happening now. My hair looked like a squid as it moved underwater, cool! Fang made my night perfect, he makes everything perfect.

FP.O.V

I loved how I pulled her underwater, it scared the hell out of her. She cracked a glo-stick and she was so beautiful underwater. I leaned in and kissed her with a gentle touch by her face. After the kiss I looked at her beautiful brow eyes until we wet to the top. Everyone was freaking out when we reached the top and Iggy was all like "what the hell man?" "Where were you?" I told him what happened and he was amazed that Max and I can hold our breath for a hour. I was too honestly,I thought we were under only for a few minuites. We wrote our names in the sand and it said: Maximum and Fang Ride[6-14-12] Iggy took a picture of us together and our new name.I drove Max home at 7:00 AM after saying goodbye to everyone at the party and we will in touch. This is it, I thought as I carried Max inside our new home."Welcome home Mrs. Maxumum Ride" I grinned at said all preppy"And Welcome home Mr. Fang Ride".

Six Monthe Later

MP.O.V

"I am so fat"I said."You are not fat Max" Fang said in the car. We were on our way for my sonogram appointment. "I am pretty excited for this Max" Fang said his grin was wide and clever."I am nervious" I said. I texted Ella about the appointment and we are all ready. Fang parked the car and I got out and went the hospital smells ilke hand sanitizer, I hate it.I went to my doctor and she was all ready for me. Fang came just in time when we saw the picture: twins! I am having twins!Fang was so happy when he saw the twins and he said it was a boy and a girl. I could see it too. fang called Iggy ad I texted Nudge because since a few months ago Ella and Iggy got married. Nudge texted 'ZOMG MAX THIS IS AMAZING! YOU ARE HAVING TWINS OF THE OPPOSITE SEX!' Oh Nudge I thought as I got the response.I see Fang was still talking to Iggy, probbly having a fantastic conversation (sarcasm intended). I get the pictures from the doctor and leave when Fag finally finished talking to Iggy."Ella is probbly going to call soon because she was asking Igg every five minuites what I was saying.""I go over to him ad kiss Fang when the baby kicks, we both felt it. I came home to Ella and Iggy driving up a second we get home. Ella gets out ad hugs me "oh Max I am so excited for you!" she said."yeah El, me too" I gasped because Ella was choking me. We all talk for a while and they stay the night, but the next mornig they leave, bye.

Eight Months later

FP.O.V

"I am very excited for the babies" I told Gazzy at lunch one day."I am very glad Fang,after all you were the one who wanted to live forever and have kids with Max." He started laughing, I grew a scowl on my started laughing but knew itwas a bad time, I nodded. We talked for a long time about the baby's names, how Gazzy was doing ad many other topics that were great. When I got home Max was painting the nurseries, one black and the other room green. She was covered in paint when I saw her as she walked over with the paintbrush. Max paited green and black stripes on my chest, I was shocked as she was laughing. I grabbed a roller and gave her black hair. " I like it" I snickered as we fought with the paint. After the battle (which I won) we went for a bath and fell asleep after we both were all clean.

Two Months Later

MP.O.V

I am finishing up my film from our wedding and other times in the darkroom when, oh god I thought. "Fang, Ella!" I shouted Ella came to the room "Fang went to get a little something, something." She smiled and winked at me. "Ella the babies are coming," I said. Her eyes widened, while she shoved me in the car she got the hurried to the hospital and when we came the doctor said I had to wait some time before the babies come. I groaned and rolled my eyes, I grabbed my phone and dialed for Fang. "Hey babe, what up?" I just knew he was grinning and I blushed which Ella saw, _oh god _I thought. " Fang, I'm in the hospital. The babies are coming" I heard the car start and Fang said" I'm coming". "I wove you daddy" I said in a little kid voice. " I love you more Max and never forget it, even when we fight." He said, I knew what he meant and I understood. He hung up to concentrate on the road. Ella was sitting next to me as the doctor came in, "were ready for you Maximum" he said. I was take to the delivery room and we started.

A Loud SCREAM!

Voice 1-" Your going to have to push again Maximum."

"!" I screamed, it hurts so much but I was okay because of Ella being there.

Voice 2- " I see them"

Ella- "Max you can do it! PUSH"

"Oh Ella it hurts like heck!" I shouted and all of a sudden I heard a cry.

Voice 1- "Here they are."

Voice 2-"Are they okay?"

Voice 1-"Yeah, they are both fine."

Ella came around and showed me my babies.

"They are beautiful." I said in exhaustion

All of a sudden I felt too tired and passed out.

FP.O.V

I drove up to the hospital and parked the car. I ran up and asked the counter lady where Max was, room 5B; okay. When I got there Max was passed out and Ella was next to her. "How is she?" I asked "better, she was screaming and freaking out. She kicked a doctor in the balls because he said that she couldn't you at the moment. She said that she could see her husband any time she wants and he tried to touch her, bad idea number; like 6 for him." I started laughing which made Max say "Wow, you look worse than me" She grinned at me. "I do?Oh well it's hard when I was running all around the place looking for you." I bowed at her. Max started to get up, but I rushed over and told her to lie down. "I will not lie here Fang, I want to see our kids." She looked worried and I can't blame her for passing out and the last thing you see is your babies being take away." I went and talked to the doctor to let us see our kids, he gave them to me. They are so beautiful, my boy has black eyes just like me. My little girl has brown eyes, just like my girl Max. I brought them in and Max was smiling at me. I gave our kids to her and she said "what are their names Fang?" I smiled at her and said " How about Rixion for our son." She nodded and her eyes lit up in joy "Ameila will be our daughter's name""I love them"I said as I kissed her head. I looked at Max she didn't gain an extra pound from the birth and I just looked at her. "Checking me out Fang?" She smiled at me. "I was just looking on how sexy you are even after having twins" I grinned. Soon the family came and we all celebrated.

7 Years Later

MP.O.V

"Come on Rixion, let's go. Amelia can you plaese put on your coat. It's cold outside." I said softly. They came up next to me and went inside the car. "Okay mommy were coming." They both shouted. Rixion came with his black coat and gloves he was smiling when he saw me, his obsidian hair was covered with a baseball cap. Amelia had her green coat on and her green mittens, her dirty blonde hair was down and had a green bow in her hair. _Their both just like __us._ I thought as I got in the car and Fang was the last out of the house. He had his black coat on with a matching ball cap like Rixion's, I got to say it is hot on him. He pulled out of the drive way and we were on our way to Ella's house. "Are you excited to see Aunt Ella and Uncle Iggy?" I told the kids who wore big grins on their faces as they we drove to Ella's house I finally know that everything is going to be all right.

Rate& Respond thanks for reading :)


End file.
